Episode 2: An unwelcome visitor
by therabbitmaster
Summary: Goku and Kutsu head over to kamehouse where he is introduced to Goku's friends until an unwelcome visitor arrives and alot of new things are told.


Saiyan Saga (remake) episode 1: The truth of a man named Kakarot

On the planet Earth, lush grass, green forest, beautiful streams and rivers, graceful waterfuls, cities and people of all kind was a very special family, the Son family. A young 23 year old man named Son Goku and his beautiful wife Chichi, and the newest edition to the family a black spikey haired, 2 ft, 32 pound, pale 2 year old boy named Kutsu. The little boy wasn't very exposed to much of anything but he was an odd little thing. He had a big fluffy brown tail sticking from his butt and some people say he's the most cutest but strongest little boy they've ever seen. But his mother Chichi kept him away from the big big world for it held many dangerous things that she didn't want to expose him too. So one day curios little Kutsu wandered away in pursuit of a butterfly a while Chichi had been cooking food for the always hungry Goku and Goku... he was just punching trees for lumber.

"Kutsu chased the pretty butterfly into the forest and it placed itself on a tree stumps, Kutsu followed the butterfly and admired its beautiful colors"

Kutsu: It's so pretty. It has blue, pink, black and green on it. I wish I could fly like butterfly

"the butterfly got bored immediately as if it actually wanted to be chased so it flew away trying to attract the child's attention. As soon as the butterfly fluttered away Kutsu fell off the log with a scream. Down he fell with a large splash into the water

Kutsu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"he coughed and paddled and struck the water going under various times his head bobbing in and out the water his feet kicking his arm slapping the water. He tried to keep his head out the water but that didn't seem to work for it pulled him right back under. Failure after failure he tried, water had gotten into his eyes and fear shadowed over him. There he cried drowning in the water for the help of his daddy but Goku did not come, again he screamed but there was no sign of the yellow cloud nimbus and his father was not on it. But he used his head and dove over to the log that was close beside him, he shook his head so the water would scram off his body. He felt safer on the log until he slipped off his tiny hands trying to grip the log and as he tried to get a grip he spun the log around and around failing to grab hold"

Meanwhile

"Goku arrived back home carrying a giant tree and flung it into the back of his house only missing it by a few inches"

Chichi: Goku! What have I told you about carelessly tossing things around. I don't need another tree flying it my living room!

Goku: Well I don't see you ripping trees out the ground and carrying them miles back hear.

Chichi: I'm about to rip something off that you really need!

"Goku stood there silently knowing what ChiChi meant so he shut himself up and suddenly he smelt the smell of her food"

Goku: I smell chicken!

Chichi: Yes you and Kutsu can have some right as soon as you put the tree a little farther away from the house.

Goku: Wait wha! I thought Kutsu was with you.

Chichu: WHAT DO YOU MEAN... YOU LOST OUR SON AGAIN!

Goku: SORRY. I didn't know I was supposed to be watching him! I thought he was with you!

Chichi: GOKU! GO FIND HIM!

Goku: Nimbus!

"they yellow cloud nimbus Goku's fluffy companion has been with him for years. He had gotten Nimbus when he had rescued turtle a friends off Master Roshi's an old perverted old man who does nothing but look at females. Goku hopped on nimbus and off he went mostly to avoid the hollaring of his wife"

"Meanwhile Kutsu had finally managed to save himself by crawling on top of a rock that was sitting in the middle of the stream, soakn wet, drenched, famished and alone he felt, wondering when his father would come to the rescue"

Kutsu: Dumb old butterfly just had to look all stupid and pretty. "Kutsu thought to himself"

"Goku flew around on nimbus carefully scanning to area looking for his lost son, he called his name over and over but there was no response"

Goku: KUTSU! KUTSU WHERE ARE YOU!

"Kutsu alone on that rock heard a faint sound in the distance, he didn't know what it was but it sounded like a voice, a human voice so he called back"

Kutsu: Daddy! Daddy, is that you!

"Goku too heard the sound and called back to his son, and Kutsu too called back to his dad but the rushing sound of the rapid water made it hard to hear, until finally a huge utterly loud yell came from his son, so Goku took off worried"

Goku: Don't worry Kutsu daddy's coming!

"There Goku found his child on the rock, he lowered nimbus down to grab him, Kutsu looked up and saw his dad, he was overwhelmed with happiness that he started jumping for joy, as Goku reached to grab his son, Kutsu clumsily fell into the river once more. Goku yelled in frustration and horror and chased down his son"

"A waterfall was coming up and Kutsu was quite close to it and the current had gotten much faster and much more dangerous"

Goku: Kutsu!

Kutsu: Daddy!

"The rapid river flowed and Kutsu had seen the waterfall he screamed and violently started jumping around in the water"

Goku: Almost there " he speeded up to his son and was now only inches away from the waterfall"

"Kutsu reached out his hands and kind off dove out the water and gripped onto his fathers band by his hand. Goku reached out to properly pick him up but then the band slipped off his arm, Goku was not fast enough to grab his son so off he fell with Goku's lucky band.

Goku: NO! My lucky band! jk lol

Goku: NO! Kutsu!

"Goku stood there in sorrow thinking that his son was dead instead of using his stupid brain and going to look for him, which he did but he looked for the kid by the water thinking he was drowning. But then Goku heard a scream in the distance. so he looked up and so nothing but steam. Up he flew slowly with nimbus and there he was crying, hanging of a twig caught between to solid heavy stones, Goku floated there letting his son cry waiting to notice whether he'd see him or not but finally Kutsu turned around and saw his father smiling at him, he jumped into his fathers arms weaping letting his stupid baby tears fly into Goku's poor training clothes"

Kutsu: Oh daddy! i thought I would die and I'd never see you again

Goku: Ahhhh, I'd never let my own child die. I love you too much, son.

"Kutsu looked at his "Daddy" with his big huge dark brown eyes that twinkled cause of his tears, Goku smiled back at him"

Goku: So what do you say we go home, get some lunch and head over to the kame house?

Kutsu: Sound great!

Pt. 2 coming soon


End file.
